


Intentions

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Doctor, S1E8, protective Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete knows his destiny. He wants to know about his daughter's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes. Those are all mine.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse.  
> Come talk to me! (please.) clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3

The Doctor stood in some office of the church - he had no idea its purpose and it didn’t matter - looking through the window at the black beasts that swooped and screeched angrily in frustration. He closed his eyes and shook his head, wishing that he, too, could screech angrily in frustration. This was stupid, ridiculous, there was no reason for this to have happened. The fact that these Reapers should be here was ludicrous, and he was furious. But he knew exactly why it had happened.

It had happened because Rose Tyler had cried. 

Rose Tyler had cried and dammit all, he would break every law known in the Universe to keep that from happening. 

In his anger, he’d hurt her after she’d witnessed the death of her father then managed to save him. He'd lashed out, not meaning to hurt her worse. He’d not been oblivious to the ‘for once’ in her rantings at him; “ _for once you’re not the most important man in my life_ ,” she’d said. How that had warmed him. How that had terrified him. So he’d lashed out at her again, irrationally, like a complete arse, and demanded his key back. He scoffed at himself now. As if he would actually strand her anywhere: he couldn’t even stand the thought of taking her back to her mother and leaving her in her own timeline. He kept her with him, selfishly. 

He’d face down any beast in the universe for that woman. 

God help him. 

“I think I know why you’re here.”

The Doctor spun around, seeing Pete Tyler in the doorway, hands in pockets. His ginger head was slightly bowed and the Doctor struggled with anger and jealousy for the man who actually was the most important man in Rose’s life.

“You do, do you?”

“I was meant to die by that car.”

The Doctor assessed Pete shrewdly for a moment, looking him up and down. He should have expected Rose’s father to be clever. God knows Jackie wasn’t responsible for Rose’s brilliance.

He turned back to the window, scowling out of it. “Come up with that all on your own, did you? Or did Rose tell you?”

“No,” Pete said, and the Doctor could hear him getting closer. “I worked it out for myself, ta. Rose tells me what a great father she had growing up. Read her stories, took her on picnics, was perfect in every way. That I was someone she could really rely on.” Pete came to a stop beside him, joining the Doctor at the window.. “Don’t suppose she’s talking about you, is she?”

The Doctor snorted. “Not bloody likely. No, mate, she didn’t have a father after you passed.”

Pete bowed his head and nodded, his hands still in his pockets. “Jackie never remarried?” he asked, staring at the floor.

The Doctor’s head snapped up and he turned towards Pete aggressively. “Look, mate, I’m not going to-”

“That’s the car that was meant to kill me, innit? That brown one there, that keeps appearing and disappearing.” Pete nodded out of the window.

The Doctor looked back out of the window at the car, watching it turn the corner and disappear again. His brows furrowed deeper. “Yeah.”

“It will save you all if I go jump in front of it, won’t it?”

“I can’t let you do that,” the Doctor said in a monotone.

“Why not?” Pete asked in an equally monotonous voice.

The Doctor heaved a sigh then turned to him. “Because it will crush Rose, d’ya hear me? It’ll bloody destroy her. You can’t do that to her. I won’t let you.”

“You don’t think these ruddy black beasts will destroy her?”

The Doctor shook his head angrily and turned away, growling. He took a couple of steps, crossing his arms. “I’ll figure something out. But you stay away from that car.”

Pete didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked out of the window. Finally, he started slowly. “Look, Doctor, my Rose is only six months old, so I haven’t had much time to think on this, but you’re here now and I’m not going to get another chance-”

“Would you stop saying that?” The Doctor spun around angrily. “You’re not dyin’, and that’s that!”

“Just humor me, please,” Pete said politely, pulling out a chair and gesturing for the Doctor to sit. He did, with much ill grace. He crossed his arms, the leather of his coat squeaking irritably.

Pete put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him while his purple tie swung behind his hands loosely. “Doctor, why did you come here with my daughter?”

The Doctor’s face screwed up as if he were in pain. He hesitated before he answered: “She asked. Rose wanted to see her dad before he died. Her mother had always told her that you were the most fantastic dad in the world and you died alone, and she didn’t want that for you. She wanted to hold your hand, to be there for you.”

Pete smiled softly, sadly. “My girl,” he murmured. “Thank you for bringing her.”

The Doctor gave a short, curt nod.

“If you’ll indulge me a bit longer...” The Doctor gave another nod, indicating Pete could go on. “I’ve seen the two of you together. I’ve seen you fighting, I’ve seen you forgiving and hugging each other, I’ve seen the looks you give each other.” A denial sprung to the Doctor’s lips but Pete cut him off. “Please, let me finish.” The Doctor fell silent, scowling again.

“I’d like to know the nature of your relationship with my daughter, but if you come from the next century, I may not. She’s a grown woman after all, and I know what I was getting up to when I was that age. So you can keep that to yourself if you like. All I really want to know is this: are your intentions towards my daughter honorable?” 

The Doctor’s arms uncrossed, his eyes widening with surprise. Pete watched him closely, but the Doctor didn’t say anything right away. Pete continued, “I’m rather certain at this point that one way or another, I’m going to die today. At the bare minimum, my life is going to change dramatically. It already has. This is an opportunity that almost every father has, but I probably never will. I’m asking of you to grant me the peace of mind of telling me now whether or not you intend to treat my daughter well, to keep her safe.”

The Doctor stared at Pete for a moment, reading his thoughts. The genuine concern for his daughter, the love for Rose was powerful. So strong, so pure, and the Doctor couldn’t help but respond to it. He had no plan, no way to save them all at this point, and he was quite sure that the man in front of him was either going to die or forget everything that had happened today no matter what happened. He could see absolutely no harm in easing Pete Tyler's mind.

“Mr. Tyler, Rose is the most important person in the universe to me. We are in this situation because she cried and I couldn’t bear the sight of it. The thought of her hurting is abhorrent to me, and I promise to you to do everything in my considerable power to keep her safe for as long as I know her.”

“Quite right,” Pete said, standing. “Good man.” He took the Doctor’s hand, shaking it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve only a limited time with my family before the end of the world, one way or another.”

“I’ll figure something out. Rose is at stake.” 

“Well, as I said. Just in case.”

“Yes, just in case.”

Pete walked to the door and stopped, turning around to face the Doctor, his hand on the door frame. “Thank you, Doctor. For everything, but especially for introducing me to my daughter.”

He nodded and Pete walked away to join his family. 

The Doctor turned back to the window and scowled at the Reapers, cursing himself for falling in love with a pink and yellow shop girl named Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Doctor Who fandom, although I'm working on a Tenrose fic. I usually stick to the Arrow or Marvel fandoms, but since I'm fairly obsessed with Doctor Who lately and this popped in my head, I thought I would give it a whirl! :) Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
